Gale Highwind
||Base= Summary Gale Highwind is the main antagonist of Zephyr's tale, from Astiria. He is Zephyr's older brother and one of the kaze tribe's last remaining survivors. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 7-C '''with Masamune '''Name: Gale Highwind Origin: Astiria ''' '''Gender: Male Age: 18 in the intro Classification: '''Antagonist, Kitsune '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, immortality (type 1), Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Invisibility, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration Negation with Masamune (Up to mid-godly, as Ark Units can kill immortals like gods by "killing" their immortality), Power Nullification with Masamune (Masamune passively deflects magic leveled at the user. This has ranged from magic to mental assault to even space-time manipulation) Attack Potency: Street Level (Can cut through humans and metal casually), Town Level with Masamune''' (Killed the Tarrasque) '''Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combad speed (Ran at least 134 miles per hour, and could deflect bullets) Durability: Street Level (Would have been hurt by bullets), Town Level with Masamune (Deflected a Tarrasque blast, something comparable to the hiroshima bomb in power) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Level '(Cut the tarrasque in half) 'Stamina: High '(Went at least two full days without sleep) 'Intelligence: High '(Was considered a prodigy by the elders of the wind tribe) 'Range: Extended Melee with Masamune, Tens of Meters with magic Weaknesses: 'Cutting off his tails renders him helpless until he can regrow them, has a limited (albeit large) mana supply. Questionable mental stability '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Angel Blade Masamune: '''Gale's main weapon, and the counterpart to Zephyr's Muramasa. It takes the form of a snow-white katana in a light blue sheath. When unsheathed, it unleashes its ability, the Absolute Defense. This allows Gale to be protected from virtually any attack, be it melee, projectiles, even negating Reality Warping and Time Manipulation. '''Key: '''Beginning of Series Notable attacks and Techniques '''Magic: '''The art of using spirit energy to perform miraculous feats, typically by burning mana in one's Index Arcanum. Like all Kitsune, Gale has multiple of these, and they are all stored within his tails, giving him a massive mana store. Gale is an expert at Wind Magic, and has learned every elemental combination with Wind, as well as a few others. * '''Wind Magic ** '''Airball: '''Gale creates a ball of spinning air in his hand and fires it. All wind tribe kitsune know this, so it's safe to assume Gale does as well. ** '''Galeforce: '''Gale's eponymous signature move, an immensely powerful gust of wind fired from the palm. This can break bones, uproot trees, and even move mountains. Gale can increase the strength even further by using two hands. ** '''Kamaitachi: '''Gale shoots a column of wind forward, laced with spirit energy that forms cuts all along the foe's body. ** '''Vacuum Blade: '''Gale sends a vacuum surrounded by a wind blade forward. when it cuts into the foe, the vacuum draws blood from them, causing faster, higher blood loss. * '''Light Magic: '''Gale must know this to some degree, as he is able to use illusion magic. * '''Illusion Magic: '''One of Gale's specialties. It combines light and wind to create realistic illusions and cloak the user. ** '''Light Cloak: '''Uses illusions to turn invisible. Misc. '''Species: '''Kitsune '''Likes: '''His Brother, Justice, Swordfighting '''Dislikes: '''Humans '''Hobbies: '''Unknown Trivia Gallery